In Time
by Shamz
Summary: What if what you thought was dead was only hiding? What if the stakes were even higher now? What if everyone you ever knew and loved was now paying the price with their life because of you?
1. Chapter 1

As always I do not own these characters, they are the marvellous workings of JK Rowling.

Hey you guys I just wanted to say that I enjoy writing but I really suck at it. Haha. So I guess I hope you enjoy my ideas and horribly written story.

Chapter 1

It was cold, really cold...and raining to top it off. I'm okay with the cold but the wet sticky rain, can't stand it.

I sat on the couch with my knees in my chest trying to help myself which was proving to be useless.

I guess you can say I'm used to being cold and alone lately with Harry on his business trip in Argentina and my parents still back at the Burrow.

It was going to be 2 years to the date tomorrow since I moved out on my own in London. Harry helped me with finding a place said he knew where all the hot spots were to live.

Of course, he chose the flat across the hall from him.

The thunder roared outside and Ginny shivered, unable to stop the chills she got from rolling down her back.

_It's just thunder Ginny. Get a grip._

But the thunder didn't scare her. She was tough, could handle anything thrown her away including her relationship with Harry being put on hold because he needed to "figure things out".

_I was the girl. I needed to be figuring things out, not him. I should have left to Argentina to sort my thoughts and lied to everyone about business._

It was nights like these where "Harry thoughts" as she called them overwhelmed her that she missed her dysfunctional wizarding family.

Her decision to move out had taken her a good year to make, she had decided to start fresh after her schooling. Her work required more room for her papers and documents which the burrow could not provide, but her desire for privacy and her privacy with Harry was far greater than her work requirements.

Harry and her had found this flat together and it just happed to be across from him. Her parents couldn't have been more thrilled about him being across the hall.

She remembered how her mother had reacted when she had told them of her decision...

"But I don't understand, you don't want to live with us anymore?"

Ginny had tried to "not enough space" story a few times but she could see it didn't matter what her reason was, it was killing her mother that her baby girl was leaving.

" No, mum. I just need more space for my work, not more space from you"

She had to look down and avoid her mother's eyes, this was already hard enough.

"I think that you going into the world and establishing your independence is marvellous." Her father chimed.

"Harry is living across the hall from me, it doesn't get safer than that"

"You convinced harry to move with you, so you could get out!"

"Mum, you are overreacting he decided to move and then I suggested that I move with him so ill be with someone that you trusted."

Her mother looked satisfied, but was not completely convinced.

Ginny reverted back to reality and caught a white light in the corner of her eye.

It was a patronus charm, from the Burrow. It was her mother's voice.

"Lunch tomorrow my dear Ginny. There is a surprise for you."


	2. Chapter 2

As always I do not own these characters, they are the marvellous workings of JK Rowling.

If you guys can give me some reviews It would be greatly appreciated.

Chapter 2

_Ginny reverted back to reality and caught a white light in the corner of her eye. _

_It was a patronus charm, from the Burrow. It was her mother's voice._

"_Lunch tomorrow my dear Ginny. There is a surprise for you." _

The patronus disappeared as soon as it had come, leaving her with a white blinded spot in her vision.

_What is going on? It's not anyone's birthday or any sort of special event. Ron hadn't proposed to Hermione yet at least not until Harry gets back. _

She explored all the possibilities of what could possibly be her mother's big surprise, but still came up short of an answer.

The rain had stopped outside and she could hear her stomach beginning to make grumbling and growling sounds

_If Harry were here he would've made me his infamous beans on burnt toast_

She giggled to herself as she got up, but remembered her reason for being upset with him. she was not going to let him get away with it this time. She rather not see the smug look on his face and give him the satisfaction of knowing that she missed him.

As she got her things together to make her onion soup, she thought about the night before Harry had left.

They had been sitting together in silence in his apartment when he had told her that his scar had begun to sting again after all these years at the office in the ministry.

She had thrown a fit because she knew what it meant, but he was so nonchalant about it all.

"What do you mean it stings again?"

"I mean what I said Gin. It stings when I'm at work no matter where I am."

"So are you going to tell anyone?"

"Like who?"

"I don't know...anyone that can help! Why are you trying to do this on your own again?"

"You cannot tell anyone Ginny. Not a soul. "

She remembered the vacant look in his eyes as he looked away from her thinking about what may be happening again. It was the same look he had gotten during seventh year right before the war; the look of intensity and worry but bravado like if it had to be done, he would do it.

Ginny poured her soup into a bowl and went to the table by her window overlooking London Bridge, but she had lost her appetite. The thought of Harry on his own trying to figure out what this was all about enraged her. She was worried more than anything about him and her worry enraged her knowing she couldn't help him because he would throw a fit.

They were alike the two of them. That is why they were so right for each other.

Ginny sat by the window a little long until her soup had gotten cold and didn't look at all like onion soup anymore but a bowl of mush as she sloshed it around thinking more about Harry and what he may be doing.

She put her bowl into the kitchen sink and slowly walked over to her bedroom. All this thinking and worrying had exhausted her but that was how she had been spending her days since Harry had left.

Hermione had called her a few times to go out and get her mind off things but even she had given up after all her failed attempts; she, if anybody, understood what it was like to miss someone.

Ginny climbed into bed without changing into her PJ's and fell asleep before she hit the pillow

She woke the next morning feeling like she had only fallen asleep an hour again. She turned over and heard a crumpling noise. She got up to see a letter on her pillow, it was from her mother

_My dearest Ginny,_

_I know you just woke up love. I was just writing to remind you that dinner is at 8 tonight._

_I can't wait to see you dear and please wear something...suitable._

_Love always and forever,_

_Your mother_

_Ps._

_Don't fret yourself about anything, it will work out. Harry will be back from business soon and you can go back to your regular lives. I know how much you miss him._

She looked over the note again and pushed her hair back out of her face.

_Mum if you only knew the truth for Harry's trip, but in time, tonight, everything will be out. I cannot stand sitting at home being helpless. This is not the Ginny her mother had raised, to sit on her hands and do nothing when there is always something to be done. _

She was going to tell her parents tonight if it was the last thing she did as Harry Potter girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

As always I do not own these characters, they are the marvellous workings of JK Rowling.

If you guys can give me some reviews and constructive criticism; it would be greatly appreciated.

Chapter 3

"_Mum if you only knew the truth for Harry's trip, but in time, tonight, everything will be out. I cannot stand sitting at home being helpless. This is not the Ginny her mother had raised, to sit on her hands and do nothing when there is always something to be done."_

_She was going to tell her parents tonight if it was the last thing she did as Harry Potter girlfriend. _

Ginny slowly got out of her bed and went into the bathroom. She turned the tap in the shower all the way, she like it scorching hot. She closed the shower door to let the water reach it's full potential of heat and went over to the sink to brush her teeth.

She knew that wasting water bad, but it was a horrible habit which she was aware of but couldn't help herself

_Guess it qualifies as OCD, but it just doesn't feel right when the water doesn't run and she jumps in._

_Harry would kill me if he were here,_ she thought as she stripped down getting ready for her bath.

She hopped into the tub and soaked her fire red hair. The hot water running down her back made her shiver; reminding her oft he first time her and harry had been together in the shower.

His strong hands gently ran up and down her spine stopping at her waist just to pull her a little closer and higher. He brushed his tongue across her lips and she let him in, his hand ran down the back of her rear moving to the side of her thigh. He grabbed on to the back of her knee and pulled it upwards towards his waist, as she kissed his neck and chest leaving red marks wherever she lingered too long. He kissed her lips again and gently moved her against the wall, pressing himself against her. He traced his finger down the middle of her chest and kissed her down her neck and chest. He came back up and kissed her below the war and whispered "You're Beautiful" right before he grabbed her leg again and...

"I really need a cold shower now" Ginny thought out loud and began to giggle as she thought about the rest of the evening, cold water pouring down her back.

She finished in the shower and dressed in her room preparing to go to her parent's place.

She tied her laces and walked over to her fireplace grabbing a handful of Floo powder from the mantel

She took one last look at herself in the vintage mirror above her fireplace before stepping into it.

"Well, here goes nothing" she thought taking a heavy sigh and threw the floo powder at her feet.

"BURROW"

She landed hard on the floor making her knees buckle.

Ginny hadn't been home, her parent's home that is, since Harry had left. She had buried herself in her work to keep herself preoccupied from thinking about Harry.

However, it had proven to be completely useless.

Ginny turned around to find herself in a sea of people.

"Mother, really know how to throw a party."

She turned to her right to go upstairs and get away before someone spotted her and went on about the fact she was so old and still unmarried.

"Ugh, bloody hell! Aunt Muriel?!? This had to be something important for HER to be here"

Ginny dashed upstairs before she was spotted by the old hag. She swung her old bedroom door open to find her mother, Hermione, and Fleur all sitting on her old bed, obviously awaiting her arrival.


	4. Chapter 4

As always these characters do not belong to me.

If you guys can give me some reviews and constructive criticism; it would be greatly appreciated.

Sorry for the late update guys...been busy cheering on my hockey team in the Stanley Cup playoffs.

GO CANUCKS GO

Chapter 4

Ginny dashed upstairs before she was spotted by the old hag. She swung her old bedroom door open to find her mother, Hermione, and Fleur all sitting on her old bed, obviously awaiting her arrival.

Her mother rushed to her side before she could acknowledge any of them sitting there.

"_Hi mum, how are you?"_

"_How am I? How are you? Is everything alright? You don't come over anymore since Harry left. You don't call. What happened dear?"_

Of course her mother leaped into one of her erratic Molly Weasley moments.

Ginny looked at her mother forcing a smile on her face which wouldn't cooperate with her; she wanted to her hold her and cry and tell her everything starting with Harry's scar, her loneliness, harry leaving with nothing more than note...everything.

"_Mum, calm down I am absolutely fine. For once you are truly overreacting_ (forced smile) _I have just been super busy with the muggle government. It is difficult to play a muggle and spy for our ministry at the same time."_

Her mother gave her an empathetic look, nodded and moved aside. Hermione was next in the line that had formed behind her mother.

EEEEKKKKKKKK!!!!! was all that Hermione could manage to say. She missed Hermione and couldn't remember why they hadn't spoken in so long. It was probably because she spent every waking moment with Ron and herself with Harry, but they managed to see each other all the time.

"_Merlin's beard Hermioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! I have missed you soooooooo much. How are you? How are things? How is work? And life and everything?"_

"_I have so much to tell you but if I start I won't stop. You are going to have to sit down when I tell you this but you have to promise me one thing. Do you promise?"_

"_Of course Mione. I promise"_

"_Okay I will tell you a little later, when we are alone."_ She darted her eyes towards Mrs. Weasley and Fleur and moved aside to let Fleur take her turn.

"_Oh Geeny! Comment allez-vous? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Et comment ta travaille? Vous air pas bien...allez-vous bien?"_

Ginny had picked up French when she started working with the muggle government along with a few other languages and found it easier to speak to, because she could tolerate it, to Fleur in French.

"_Oh Fleur! Oui, je vais mieux que bien. Et toi? Comment le b__é__b__é__?"_

Then Mrs. Weasley rushed between them before Fleur could start her story saving Ginny the agony.

"_We must go downstairs ladies. I believe everyone is here now."_

As they all left the room Ginny lagged behind everyone to take one last look at her room.

Her and Hermione walked down the stairs together slowly.

"_Okay I really cannot wait. I don't care what Ron has to say you are my best friend." _

Ginny looked at her as if to say well go on.

"_I'm pregnant. Ron and I pregnant, well I am but we're going to be parents. Isn't that great?"_

Ginny let out a loud yelp and tried to contain herself, she grabbed a hold of Hermione's sleeves and they both began to jump up and down on the stairs.

"_Wait is that what this is for tonight? To announce that you are prego?"_

"_Oh no today is another surprise, and this one you will have to wait and see."_

With massive sized grins on their faces, they walked to their seats and sat down. Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and the food began to serve itself. When everything had been passed around Mr. Weasley cleared his throat to say something, but Ron stood up before he got the chance.

"_Um, hey everybody. I know we were going to wait until dessert to give our big news, but we Hermione and I can't contain it any longer."_

"_You know where the bathroom is mate. Just don't make a mess mum cleaned it all today",_ of course if was George.

"_Shut it will ya! Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted"_ (glaring at George all the while) _"Hermione and I are getting married."_

There was uproar of clapping and whistling and shouts of congrats.

"_Wait, wait and we're pregnant, well she is."_

And there was another even louder accounts of shouts and congrats. Everyone was standing and congratulating one another. Ginny stood and began hugging everyone around her.

She turned to hug George and there outside the window by the planter box stood Harry looking in, staring at her, his eyes seemed to be red from crying like they used to be all through his turmoil that he had to face at Hogwarts.


End file.
